


Love, Set, Match

by fallingstarsinthesky



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Double Dating, Friendship, M/M, Tennis, Wimbledon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingstarsinthesky/pseuds/fallingstarsinthesky
Summary: ben somehow managed to get four tickets to wimbledon and asked if joe and rami wanted to accompany him and gwil on a double date. joe agreed immediately.





	Love, Set, Match

**Author's Note:**

> i know nothing about tennis lol

ben is the one who invited them to the final wimbledon match. he somehow managed to get four tickets and asked if joe and rami wanted to accompany him and gwil on a double date. of course joe jumped on the chance immediately. tennis wasn’t a sport he cared too much about but he wasn’t going to say no to the opportunity to see two of his best friends again.

rami managed to get some time off mr. robot and as soon as he had the go ahead, joe booked them some plane tickets. rami spent a good portion of the flight trying to teach joe the rules of tennis. he and ben had gone to wimbledon last year. joe and gwil had begged off to go do their own thing, leaving their boyfriends to spend the day together.

joe is antsy on the plane, eager to finally be in england so he can see his friends. their flight is long, however, and they were exhausted by the time they got off the plane and were on the way to their hotel. 

they had decided to arrive a day early so they could get a good night’s rest before meeting up with gwil and ben. by the time they get to the hotel it’s already past dinner time.

“i can’t wait to see them again” joe said. he kind of wanted to go out to a bar tonight to meet up with gwil and ben.

“we’ll see them tomorrow” rami said. he started yawning as they checked into their hotel (under a fake name, of course). he leaned against joe in the elevator up to the floor sleepily.

joe kissed him softly and smiled. “ok. tomorrow it is. let’s get you to bed” he said.

the next morning they met gwil and ben at the stadium. joe and rami made sure they had dressed appropriately. joe was in a casual grey suit and rami was in pale purple. he looked absolutely amazing, joe thought.

when they saw gwil and ben joe went running across the crowd so he could try to jump into gwil’s arms. 

“oof you’re heavy” gwil said. “don’t make me drop you”

“you would never do that!” joe said. he kissed joe on both cheeks, laughing when gwil sputtered in surprise.

meanwhile ben and rami greeted each other with hugs, laughing that their outfits complemented each other with ben in light pink and rami in light purple. and then laughing again when they realized joe and gwil were wearing similar colors.

“did you plan this?” joe asked, looking at both of them.

rami shook his head. “just a happy coincidence”

“can you stop bothering my boyfriend?” ben asked.

joe left gwil’s arms with a huff and then attacked ben with his own hug. gwil swept rami up into a giant bear hug while joe was busy with ben.

“thanks for the tickets benny” joe said. “it’s been too long since we last saw you”

“way too long. let’s never go that long apart again” gwil added.

they stand there and chat as they tried to figure out where their seats were. gwil had his arm around ben’s waist while joe and rami held hands. it’s nice to be out on a double date like this. joe sees a photographer taking pictures and he can’t even mind that the pictures will most likely end up on the internet within a few hours.

once they found their seats they grabbed some drinks (beer for him and gwil, some type of cocktail for rami and ben). rami kept on explaining tennis to him during the first match with gwil and ben chiming in every once in awhile. 

ben and gwil held hands while they watched the match and it was so cute that joe had trouble concentrating on anything else. he’s so thrilled that his friends are happy together. he knows it took them a long time to get together after ben broke up with his girlfriend. he’s glad that they’re together, especially because it means double dates whenever they’re around.

at once point during a break, joe took out his phone intending to take some pictures to post on instagram and twitter.

“oh no, you’re going to post all of this online aren’t you?” rami asked.

“of course he is” gwil said.

joe made them all smush in close so he could take a picture of them smiling together. when he posted it online he wrote that they’re on a double date and having the best time. 

rami kissed him on the cheek, and leaned up against his side as he watched the game. “this is nice” he said.

“yeah we really need to do this more often” joe agreed.

“always game for more double dates” gwil said.

“even if it means flying across an ocean” ben added.

joe smiled. he didn’t care at all about tennis, but he wouldn’t dare be anywhere else but with his boyfriend and his two best friends. the trip was totally worth it.


End file.
